The research proposed here is intended to furnish an increased understanding of the structures and binding mechanisms involved in the formation of intermediate enzyme-substrate complexes. It is also intended to obtain further information about the conformation of proteins in solution and the effects of substrate binding and other factors thereon. Of particular interest is the composition of the active sites of the enzymes mentioned and the role of various portions of the enzymes and substrates in the binding mechanisms. The primary thrust of his research is the study of the effects of substrate binding and conformation changes on the NMR spectra of enzymes and substrates and the interpretation of these changes in terms of the molecular events involved. Enzymes mentioned in this proposal are: the alcohol dehydrogenases of yeast and liver, and the alkaline phosphatase of E. coli.